Thank You
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Another version of how Argost met Baron Finster. ArgostxBaron Finster


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Vincent Vladislav Argost winced as his stomach growled. He had been wandering the streets of London for as long as he could remember. He currently wished for both food and money.  
He added a warm place to stay to his wish list when the cold air went through his cloak.  
Argost's skeletal mask concealed his perpetual scowl. He walked until he saw a shadow in a dark alley.

''Do you have any food?'' Argost whispered. He viewed the form reaching into its upper garment.  
He saw the bread and snatched it. He devoured it and thanked the stranger several times.  
''Who are you?'' he wished to know. ''I am Baron Finster!'' the shadow spoke.

''I'm Vincent Vladislav Argost, but you may call me V.V. Argost'  
''You may remain with me for as long as you wish, V.V. Argost.  
I am willing to part with my money, but you must give me something in return!'' Baron Finster spoke.  
He observed Argost's slow nod. ''I desire a design for a mere organic scorpion lower body!'' he said. The penniless man gasped when the other fellow emerged from the shadows.

''You don't have a lower body?!'' he exclaimed. His jaw descended as he stared at the dark-haired man wearing tan garments with a black tie and using crutches to support himself.  
''That is correct!'' Baron Finster confirmed. ''Why do you wish for a scorpion's body'  
Argost asked. ''That is for me to know and for you to find out!'' the fellow smiled. ''Very well. I will create the design tomorrow'' Vincent sighed.

''Good!'' Baron Finster smiled while trying to remain steady on his crutches.  
''Before I forget, I desire money for a delightful TV program called V.V. Argost's Weirdworld which deals with cryptids,'' Argost said. ''Cryptids?'' the other man inquired while sounding curious. Vincent Vladislav Argost nodded again. ''How badly do you want a new body?'' he smiled.  
''Yes. I will give you money for your program.''

''Thank you, Baron Finster,'' Vincent said in a sincere tone. He frowned when he was asked about his fright mask. ''That is for me to know and for you to find out!'' he smiled.  
He followed his current companion to his black one story house and entered it. ''Thank you again for everything'' he stated. ''I will get the design tomorrow, correct?''

''Yes'' Argost muttered before stepping into the small bedroom. Baron Finster followed him and placed his crutches against the wall before getting on the bed. ''You don't desire anything to eat?'' he wished to know. His companion shook his head back and forth. He took off his cloak and folded it until he placed it at the foot of the bed. He observed the other man removing his garments very quickly and tossing them on the floor.

Vincent could not help but stare at Baron Finster's pale chest, arms, and stomach. ''You're still handsome even without your legs!'' he muttered. The black-haired man blinked a few times. ''What?'' he gasped as Argost looked ashamed. It was Vincent's turn to look shocked when the wealthy fellow kissed his fanged mouth! ''Your fright mask causes you to look more.  
interesting!'' the latter whispered.

''Thank you. Allow me to repay you for the bread earlier,'' Vincent said before kissing Baron Finster. He groaned as the other man slid his black bodysuit down his body until it reached his feet. He allowed him to stare at his white chest, stomach, and light blue boxer shorts.  
Baron Finster kissed every inch of Argost's pale body.

''I love you,'' he said to Vincent who smiled and kissed him again. ''I am going to enjoy staying with you'' Argost whispered. He continued to gaze at his companion's bare chest. ''Again, thanks for everything, my love!'' he muttered.

Argost turned his head and scowled when he heard a knock on the door. ''I'll get it,'' he said before dressing in his cloak and bodysuit and approaching the door. He opened it and gasped when he saw a man who resembled Frankenstein's monster! He wondered if the fellow was homeless, too. Vincent found himself falling in love with him at first sight.

THE END 


End file.
